1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sight, and more particularly to a night laser sight equipped with light-emitting diodes ("LEDs") to aid the eyes in lining up a handgun.
2. Description of Related Art
Various designs of laser sight have been located in a search. For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 321,289 discloses an improved laser sight comprising a first maintube having a front-to-back tapered inner diameter including a tube member atop, an internal screw thread having a detent formed on the back end, a threaded hole is provided in the front of the first maintube; a lens assembly threadedly secured to the threaded hole in the front of the first maintube having a first tube atop in which a lens is accommodated within the rear portion of the first tube such that the incident light of the lens can project on the aimed target through the first tube after concentration of the lens; a base provided in the back of the lens having a guide tube atop for accommodating an optical means attached to a circuit board; a second maintube provided in the back of the base having one side threadedly secured to the sight having a wall for dividing the second maintube into a first receiving space and a second receiving space such that a washer, a first spring, and a pad disposed in a space between the first receiving space and the base in the sight, and a battery and a second spring disposed in the second receiving space in which one end of the second spring is biased against the negative electrode of the battery, and the other end of the second spring is attached to the circuit board, the positive electrode of the battery is open to the outside of the second maintube, and an external thread is provided on the circumference of the rear portion of the second maintube; a terminal disposed in the back of the battery having a second tube atop; a striker seat provided in the back of the terminal in which a third spring is provided between the striker seat and the terminal, a third tube atop the striker seat having a front portion threadedly secured to a striker which having a portion open to the outside the striker seat for leaving a small gap with respect to the positive electrode of the battery, a striker spring and a threaded element disposed in the back of the striker; and a back seat threadedly secured to the internal screw thread in the back of the sight having a hole for threadedly securing the terminal therein in which the back end of the striker seat is open to the outside of the back seat.
In use, for example, the sight is mounted on a rifle or pistol. The striker will be in contact with the positive electrode of the battery when the striker seat of the first maintube is struck. As a result, a laser will be emitted from the optical means which in turn projects on an aimed target through concentration of the lens.
However, such laser sight is not suitable for nighttime use due to no built-in lighting equipment provided. Further, the striker is subject to wear after a predetermined period of use. Furthermore, a supporting means is not provided such that it is only suitable for a long barrel rifle or hunting gun mounted within the receiver. As such, it is inconvenient to disassemble. This laser sight is definitely not suitable for handgun.
Another technique to overcome the nighttime lighting problem is implemented in a situation, for example, a police hold a pistol with the right hand with a connected laser sight turned on, while holding a lighted flashlight with the left hand. This implementation is undesirable because two hands are used to hold things and to turn on the laser sight and the flashlight, resulting in a waste of time and not being able to respond quickly.
Still another prior art laser sight such as a night laser sight for handgun is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 320,282 wherein a flashlight is disposed below the handgun for identifying friend-or-foe. However, it is found that the whole device is bulky, resulting in unabling to put it in the enclosure, and to the worse the aiming is poor. It is also required to turn on the laser sight and the flashlight sequentially, i.e., a simultaneous operation is not permitted. Again the response time of this night laser sight in an emergency is not acceptable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a night laser sight for a handgun to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.